Electrical power car be distributed to computer systems, such as to a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs), so a variety of manners. As an example, electrical power distribution conductors, such-as busbars, may be connected to a PCB using soldered and/or mechanical means to provide high-current power to the computer system(s). The quality and reliability of the electrical contact is dependent on the contact or manner in which the power distribution conductor its connected to the PCB, such as based on specific amounts of solder or screw torque. Thus, sufficient contact of the power distribution conductor with the computer system(s) can be necessary for sufficient operational reliability and safety.